Screwed over WITCH
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: During the first season just before Phobos could be imprisoned he decides to attack the guardians at school, causing them to either be helpless or expose themselves..well he got his wish..just not the way he planned. How was he to know three of the Guardians were practicing fighting styles in secret and that Will had super strength? He managed to get in a trick and turn Will into a


**Silly W.I.T.C.H. AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing. What if just before the girls managed to imprison Phobos he pulled one last trick out of his sleeve? He attacked the girls in the middle of lunch…at their school…in broad daylight…in front of everyone…and turned the Leader of the Guardians into a tiny kid! AU OOC some bashing maybe some femslash.)**

"Think you can take _me_ down Guardians? Well surprise!" Phobos said smirking cruelly as he stared at the five shocked girls in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing here Phobos?" Will asked clenching her fists as she looked at the evil prince of Meridian while all the students and teachers in the lunch room looked in between the five shocked girls and the smirking blond man in confusion.

"Oh exposing a few pests, swatting a few flies." Phobos said absently as he stepped closer to Will who growled at him low in her throat.

"Well you chose the wrong time and place to attack us this time." Will sneered at him while he merely smirked wider, his hand now glowing with magic as he aimed it at the Guardians.

"No, in fact I think I chose the perfect time and place. This way I can ensure you five won't be interfering with my plans again." Phobos said firing off a blast at Will who pushed the other four guardians away and jumped clean over it, letting it hit the table she had been sitting at and charring it slightly.

"Because I don't think you five will be exposing yourselves in order to fight me here now will you?" Phobos taunted as he fired another blast at Will was blasted in the side and rolled under the table with the force of the blow.

"News flash Phobos." Will said with a small groan of pain before she began to stand…lifting the table with her hands as she did so to most peoples shock, including Phobos's and the other guardians.

"I don't need to expose myself to fight!" Will said literally tossing the table at Phobos who was shocked and barely managed to blast it to smithereens in time. Too bad for him that it was mainly a distraction.

WHAM!

Hear that? That was the sound of Will giving Phobos a rather nasty black eye.

"What's the matter Phobos? Never been hit before?" Will asked in a boxing pose as she bounced on her toes lightly while Phobos covered his swelling eye with his hand and stared at her in shock.

"…That was one mean right hook." Nigel said from nearby as he stared at Will who was now jabbing Phobos in the chest with her fists.

"You chose the wrong girl to attack." Will said smirking as she slammed her left fist into Phobos's stomach and hit him in the face with her right elbow when he doubled over.

"Come on snobby boy. What? Too scared to hit a girl?" Will taunted as she gave him a small but harsh kick in the shin that would leave him with a limp for at least a few hours. Will's answer came in the form of an energy blast trying to take off her head.

"There now it's interesting!" Will said with a smirk as she dodged the blast and slammed her fist into Phobos's shoulder, dislocating it much to his very vocal pain.

"Who knew Will can box…or fight in general?" Matt asked staring at his very recent girlfriend in shock just like everyone else.

"Hello girls? Earth to girls earth to girls do you copy?" Will called glance at her friends who were merely staring shocked.

"When you come back down to Earth how bout getting over here and giving me a hand?" Will asked ducking under another magical blast and snap kicking Phobos in the chin. This seemed to knock Hay-lin and Taranee out of their stupors as they darted over to corner Phobos while Irma and Cornelia were still shocked.

"Time to put our secret training into gear huh Hay-lin?" Taranee asked smirking as she slammed her foot into Phobos's back, causing him to lurch forward into a double fist to the chest from Will and Hay-lins….finger poke?

"Looks like it. Now I get to test out my new trick on someone other than you and Will." Hay-lin said with a smirk of her own as she continued to rapidly poke Phobos in his arms and chest.

"What are you doing to me Air Guardian?" Phobos managed to gasp out as he used his left hand to grab his right arm where there were several red dots developing from where Hay-lin had poked him.

"Like it? I developed it myself. I add a bit of my powers to my finger tips and disrupt your entire body when I channel it into you as I jab you." Hay-lin said with a smirk as she darted in close and jabbed Phobos some more before ducking under a right cross from Will that caught Phobos in the cheek and sent him falling into a vicious kidney kick from Taranee.

"Hey Taranee why not give him a taste of that little surprise we've been working on?" Will asked glancing at her glasses wearing friend who grinned and did a small flip, landing on her hands and swinging her legs around to smash them into Phobos's head.

"They're covering each other and developed a different fighting style each." Knickerbocker said picking up the details of the fight as she watched in shock and curiosity. The three girls were making sure Phobos couldn't get a single shot in between their three different strikes.

"Huh?" Dean Collins asked looking at his girlfriends daughter as she slammed her small fist into Phobos's elbow, making it break so bad that the bone was visible.

"Ms. Vandom is mainly using a brute force boxing approach but she has some form of martial arts added to her strikes. Ms. Cook is using her legs and feet to strike and is very well balanced which means she's been practicing extensively. Ms. Lin is using finger pokes that are doing more damage than they seem, and are very fast so that she can dart in, poke him, and dart out in time to avoid either of the other twos attacks. They must of developed these fighting style together, or with each other in mind at the least." Knickerbocker pointed out as Taranee scored a kick on Phobos's side in time for Hay-lin to poke his cheek, the combined strike sending him sprawling across the floor looking worse for wear.

"Now you're done for Phobos. How bout I put you out of your misery? I'll knock you out and when you come too you'll be in a very uncomfortable dank little prison cell where you belong." Will said walking over and smirking at the downed and bloody prince who snarled weakly at her as he grabbed her by her ankle, channeling as much of her magic into her as he could. Will screamed from the overload of magic being roughly channeled into her, her skeleton being briefly visible to the shocked onlookers, before she slammed her foot into Phobos's head which knocked him out and stopped the magic.

"Will!" Taranee and Hay-lin called as they rushed to their friend who was on the floor with smoke coming off of her body and clutching her chest. In front of everyone's disbelieving, shocked, and worried eyes….Will began to shrink…and shrink and shrink until she no longer fit her cloths.

"Oh my god." Taranee gasped as she saw Will poke her head out of what had once been her shirt.

Where a teenaged Will had been a few minutes before was a year old child with short red hair, curious blue eyes, the heart of Kandrakar around her neck, and a tattoo like birthmark that looked like flaming vines decorating her shoulders and back.


End file.
